Field trip gone way wrong
by lilred91
Summary: Dean and Sam become camp cousnlors trying to stop what ever is going on there.
1. Chapter 1 field trip gone wrong

-1Chapter 1: Camping??

Dean and Sam where pulling into a small town in Minnesota, called Apple Valley. They were looking for a motel to stay at for about a week or so. They were going to search the papers to see if there was any new job around that area. They had to wait to see if they had to buy a paper or if the motel they were staying at put them outside their door for the morning. Sam could of used his computer he was just to tired to try breaking someone's password.

Dean as usual took his shower in the early morning. He would be the first one to get the paper to. Lucky for him they didn't have to go buy one. Dean spotted a police report saying there was a fifth dog attack at a overnight field trip for first graders . Five of them got attacked. They all had the same story. It was a big dog with yellow eyes, the dog was also really hairy. The hairy dog killed one of the teachers. That they still won't shut down the place. They said they shot the wolf that did it and everything is safe again.

Dean woke Sam up told him to take his shower that they have a new job. At first Sam didn't think anything of it. Then he spotted the part of the yellow eyes. He thought it was kind of weird that all that was happing they would never shut down the camp. He doesn't think it's safe for anybody to be staying there even with first graders getting hurt. Sam hates it when kids get hurt and he knows Dean hates it more than him, he just didn't show it that much. Only when they were running out of time to help them.

" Sam what should we use as our cover this time?" Dean shouted from the bathroom brushing his teeth.

" We could use park rangers or there is another thing." Sam shouted back

" yeah? What's that? Be camp counselors?" Dean said with a laugh

" Well yeah that's what I was thinking" Sam replied to Dean

" Oh great now we have to go out there get bit by bugs and wear shorts. You know I hate shorts." Dean said to Sam coming out of the bathroom.

" Yeah well then we can't do this case if you won't wear shorts, dude." Sam replied getting annoyed by Dean complaining.

Couple hours later Dean and Sam went to management cabin looking for a job. Lucky for them there were two openings left. They were happy that someone stopped by now otherwise they would have had to cancel the field trip that was coming that Tuesday. Sam got the West cabin and Dean got the South. Those were the boys cabins North and East were the girls. Which there were no girl counselors. So the sixth grade teachers that were girls had to be in those two cabins.

It didn't take long for the guys to get their uniforms and get settled in for that night. Tomorrow the first graders would be there. Dean and Sam went off to look around the woods on the paths that were there for the students. They never found anything out of the ordinary. So they went back to the cabins and just outside they started a fire in the fire pit. They were hoping they weren't the only counselors there. They figured the others would be there before the kids came. It was getting late and they needed to get their rest especially with dealing with kids that are getting to the age of thinking they know best.

_____________________next morning_____________________________

The next morning Sam woke up around five. The kids weren't going to be there until nine 'o' clock. He just wanted to be ready and to make sure Dean was ready in time and they had to find out what they had to do with the kids and all. They were prepared to be separated at time but the director told them that that would be unlikely. Because of all what happened over the last couple months he doesn't want any of the teachers or children freaking out. So before the school bus got there, Sam and Dean had to talk to the director about the schedule. The kids got there all wild and ready to get going.

" Ok everybody just settle down for a moment please." Sam shouted over the shouting of kids.

Everything went silent.

" Before we get things going we need you guys to get to your cabins and get everything where they should be. We will meet here in about a half hour. If you need any help with anything just ask one of us. I'm Sam and this is Dean. We are the counselors here. So everybody go unpack." Sam told the kids and they went running off into their cabins where is said boys group one or two and girls group one or two. Dean turns to Sam and asks, " so what are we suppose to do now?" Sam just looked at Dean for a minute and finally responded " we take them on the nature trail and look for birds and other things." Dean just stood there for a minute and shrugged his shoulders in an okay what ever you say shrug.

They started on the nature walk. They figured it would be about an hour or so. Surprisingly to Sam, Dean knew a lot about the nature. When the kids were identifying the trees and stuff Sam walked over to Dean and asked him, "Where did you learn all this stuff?" Dean responded with, " Well I'll tell you we went on a nature trail in school and I listen to that figured if we ever got lost in the woods I could help get us out of that." Dean finished with a smile.

They headed back for lunch. Every kid was complaining that it's after twelve and that they were hungry. Also not surprising Dean was hungry to. Plus they had to figure out what was next on the list of doing stuff with these kids. Dean thought of arts and craft. Sam couldn't really think of anything else. Dean figured they could make something they saw on the nature trail today. So they just went along with that. The kids were having a blast with the feathers and the paints and other craft stuff they could find.

Night came by fast. They sat around a fire just having fun and talking about their day. They were talking about how they wish they could stay longer than a week. Some kids were homesick but it was just the first day. If they felt homesick on the third day or so they would be able to go home. There was a quiet kid on the trip. He didn't talk to anyone at all yet. He was sitting next to Dean. They figured he was just tired from the day. A few kids started to yawn that's when Dean told them " I think it's time to turn in and go to bed." some kids were said others just got up and headed for the cabins. The quiet kid walked slowly back to the cabin behind the others. That was day one of their camping trip.


	2. Chapter 2 Dean and the quiet kid

-1Chapter 2: Dean And The Quiet Kid

It was day two of their trip. They only had five days left to figure out what this thing is and who the next victim is going to be and why it chooses those victims. Dean noticed last night none of the kids were talking to the quiet kid. So Dean decided he'd try talking to the kid. Let Sam talk to the rest of the kids. That Dean would just trail behind with the kid. Dean told Sam what he was going to do. Sam thought that was a good idea but also weird for Dean. Sam knew Dean was good with kids and went soft when the job turns out kids are getting taken or killed by something they can stop.

The kids were up and ate breakfast and where all ready to go. Sam planned a morning hike through the woods. After that they would play some survival games. Sam was talking showing them stuff as they walked. Like Dean said he walked behind them with the quiet kid. Dean figured the kid would stay back from the others.

" So kid what's your name?" Dean asked nicely.

"Jordan." The kid responded in a shy voice.

" Cool name. I'm Dean but you knew that since I told you guys when you first got here." Dean said with a little laugh. " So how come your not talking or hanging out with any of your class mates?" Dean asked Jordan

Jordan responded with " Because they don't like me. I'm the new kid and I get high grades and they don't like that or anything they think I'm a freak or something."

" I know how it is being a new kid to a new school but not about the grades…that would be Sam's job with the high grades and all." Dean said trying to cheer the kid up. " But hey you have a friend now." Dean said with a smile.

Jordan smiled and said. "Thanks."

" Don't mention it. So you have any problems with these kids you come tell me." Dean said getting serious.

Jordan just nodded his head.

They got done with their hike and started to do some survival activities. They went into groups and had a whistle with them for if they got lost on the trail or something. Either Sam or Dean would come to find them when they heard the whistle. Jordan got in his group and no one really talked to him. Dean felt sorry for the kid. Dean talked to Sam about what they should be looking for.

" Hey Sammy, there might not be any case here. I haven't seen or heard anything." Dean told Sam

" Yeah but that doesn't mean nothing is going on. It could be something smart knowing that we are on it's trial or something. We stay for a couple more nights nothing goes on we can leave." Sam left Dean with that they heard a whistle blow.

They walked back to camp. Dean stayed behind again talking to Jordan, who had black hair, skinny kid, Freckles on his face. Dean learned that he is the first born in his family. He has a little brother that is two years old. Dean knew that Jordan is going to have that pressure to look out for the little guy. He also found out that his dad is a police officer. Dean didn't say much about him. Just some things here and there about music and food.

That day went by fast. While the kids were eating their supper Dean was at their cabin looking over the folders of the kids that were taken. He looked up their names and everything on them. They each were first born kids. Dean figured out what the thing is that is taking the kids. He called Bobby to make sure he was right and Bobby confirmed that he was indeed right.


	3. Chapter 3 It's a what?

Chapter 3: It's What!

Dean got off the laptop and ran to find Sam to tell him what it was that was taking the kids. Lucky for Dean the kids were still in lunch.

" Hey Sam I have to talk to you!" Dean shouted over the kids loud voices. Sam got up from the tabled and walked over to Dean.

" Ok I'm here what's up?" Sam asked Dean.

" I know what it is that is taking the kids." Dean told Sam in a worried voice.

" Ok well what is it?" Sam asked hoping it wasn't something really bad.

" Ok it's a Mavet." Dean responded to Sam.

" Mavet isn't that a Hebrew Demon. That kills off first borns?" Sam questioned in a quiet voice.

" Bingo." Dean responded to Sam.

" Well then we just have to see if anyone here is a first born." Sam said trying to sound relaxed.

" Well I know one already that is." Dean responded in a worried voice.

" Who's that?" Sam asked confused.

" Well it's Jordan the quiet kid, He's a first born child." Dean said in a whisper.

"We have to find out who else is, can't be too hard." Sam responded to Dean just when the kids came out of the mess hall.

Sam figured when they have another fire tonight they will have a game to play to get to know each other a little better.

They got to learn about different types of bugs that they would see on a scavenger hunt. They were in two different groups. There was Dean's group and then there was Sam's group. The first team to identify the most species wins. Dean pretty much knew his team wouldn't win because the other team had a smarter leader on their team, but he didn't give up. Sam also thought he would win but when they got back they ended up in a tie.

Then came the campfire they started talking to the kids to find out that only three other kids were the oldest in their family, which one other boy named Caleb, and two girls Chrissy, and Patty. Now they have to watch and worry about four kids other kids now.

Jordan was tired and told Dean and Sam that he was going to go to bed early. Sam and Dean told him to go ahead, everyone else will be going in soon anyways. When Jordan got to his cabin he saw someone standing in the bathroom, He didn't pay much attention thinking it was another camp counslor or another student. But then the person came closer and closer, the thing grabbed Joran. Jordan screamed loud as he could. Everyone heard it. Dean went running over there but when he got there no one was there. Dean ran back to Sam to tell him, also to tell him to stay here with the rest of the kids.

Dean grabbed some things out of the trunk and went into the wood hoping he was going the right way, hoping he will make it in time.


	4. Chapter 4 Making It In Time

-1Chapter 4: Making it in time

Dean kept running through the woods, he wanted to find Jordan before dark. Dean wasn't sure he would find him before dark the sun was going to start setting in about a hour. Dean kept stumbling over twigs and golfer holes. He has never worked with this kind of demon before but he has worked with a lot of others. Sam was back at camp with a walkie talkie trying to keep in contact with Dean. Sam also had his laptop right next to him looking up more about this demon, trying to find if there was a particular place this thing would hide the kid in. like maybe in a cave or an old abandoned cabin.

Dark kept coming on though as Dean ran as quick as he could through the woods. Time was going fast and cold was coming fast. The wind was picking up, Dean just thought to himself " yeah this is a fine place to go on a field trip, who cares if other kids went missing." Dean just kept on running. Checking in with Sam every five minutes or so.

Sam still didn't have anything new for Dean he just kept telling him "that he was typing as fast as he could." Dean ignored that and kept calling for Jordan. Sam finally started to find something interesting. He talked to Dean on the walkie talkie and told him to find a abandoned hunting cabin. Dean was starting to run faster looking all over the place trying to find this cabin, while Sam was trying to find a old map of the place that would have that cabin on there. It took Sam about fifteen minutes to find the map. Sam gave Dean the directions. It was totally dark now, Dean was happy that he made sure he brought a flashlight. Dean took the directions that Sam gave him, the directions confused him a little bit a lot of turns, and turning around coming to the same spot, but Dean finally found the place.

Dean walked in to the cabin very slowly but not to quiet, the floor boards were very noisy. Dean was calling for Jordan. There was no sounds. Dean went in further his leg fell through one of the floor boards. He looked down and saw there was a light coming through. He pulled himself up and started pulling the floor boards out, so he can get himself down there for a better look.

Dean looked all around before he moved any further. He tried to contact Sam but for some reason the walkie talkies where out. Dean just thought of that as a sign that he was getting closer to Jordan. He started walking faster towards that light. Dean figured it was a light coming off of a couple candles. He walked toward that. As he was getting closer he saw a door that was cracked open a little bit. He stood outside the door, he heard a man's voice and a little boy crying, "that he wanted to go back to camp." Dean knew that was Jordan in there.

Dean pushed the door open. Jordan looked quickly and so did the demon. Dean told the demon "to let the kid go." The demon said "no" and that his name was Carson


End file.
